Secrets
by Dianna Phantom27
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Everyone has troblue with them. Some of us aren't lucky enough to have a secret as small as a crush. This is the story about Jericho and the secrets of his family. This is also a story about Robin and his problems with Batman.
1. Chapter 1

**_Soooo, this story has been sitting on my computer for a while so I desided to start posting it! Jericho was my favorite character in the whole show! So this is a story about him. This is NOT a story with a JerichoXRobin pairing. It's a story about both of them! _**

**_Argent! Disclaimer!_**

**_Aregnet: Why...?_**

**_Me: Because I want you to._**

**_Argent: Fine. Dianna Phantom27 doesn't not own Teen Titans. DC comics does. _**

**_Me: Thank you. Now on with the story!_**

* * *

**Secrets**

Jericho sat alone on the couch in Titans Tower feeling completely out of place. Sure, he was in a tower shaped like a giant T that was full of super heroes mostly his age or a little older. Sure, all these kids had secrets too, but it just wasn't right. And he was mute on top of all of that.

"It was great to see you again Wonder Girl." Robin said walking over, "Hey, Jericho, right? You mind if I sit here?"

Jericho shook his head and Robin sat down.

'_Green Lantern told me about you.' _Jericho signed, hoping to make conversation.

"Really? Which one?"

'_There's more than one?' _

Robin laughed, "Yeah, there's four. What'd he look like?"

'_Black hair, green mask that covered most of his face.' _

"Yep, that's Kyle, shoulda guessed. Hey, you seem kinda tense is everything OK?"

'_I just feel a little out of place, that's all.' _

"I can't help you much with that." Robin sighed, "Maybe you should talk to Raven."

"Robin!" Speedy yelled from across the room, "Get over here! Jinx and Argent are in a cat fight!"

Robin sighed and stood up, "Raven's in her room. Last door down the hall on the left don't worry, you'll find it. Now, if you excuse me… What the flip is going on!"

Jericho found Raven's room, (It did say "Raven" on it.) He stood there for a second, and then knocked on the door.

"For the last time Beast Boy, I have no intention of coming out just to watch two of the other girls get into a fight, again." Raven's voice came through the door.

Jericho knocked again. This time Raven opened the door.

"Oh, sorry, Jericho, right? I thought you were Beast Boy. Do you need something?"

'_Robin told me to come talk to you about being out of place.' _

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Sorry Jericho, I don't know sign language."

Jericho pulled out a pad and pencil and wrote down what he had signed.

"Oh, You'd better come in, this is going to be a long talk." Raven opened the door a little more. "But tell anyone you were in here and you won't be seeing the light of day again.

_Can't be any worse than that time I was locked in my room for a week without food. _Jericho thought. He slipped into Raven's room and only glanced around at the decorations before shrugging.

"You don't find this creepy?" Raven asked, surprised.

Jericho shook his head, he was glad just to have a roof over his head and working plumbing. He'd learned to appreciate the little things after being confined to a mountain for years. The only reason that he had gotten off was because Fang had broken the device that kept him up there during the fight between Fang, Private HIVE, and himself. _But as soon as Herald takes me back, Dad will be there to fix the device and make sure I stay in check. _

"OK, I'm just going to come out and ask you if it's OK for me to read your mind, Jericho. It will make it easier for the both of us."

Jericho nodded again.

"So why do you feel out of place?"

_I've only worked with a few other heroes in my life, so I just feel a little weird._

"That's not it."

_How can you tell?_

"You're thinking what you want to be true, not what really is. Jericho, whatever is going on, I probably have a million things to top it. Whatever you're feeling can't be any worse than having a demon for a father." Raven sighed before continuing, "So, just tell me what's going on."

_My father is evil too. _

"OK, didn't expect that." Raven muttered, "Show me."

_Um, what?_

"Let me see your memories. I'll let you choose first, but get me anything about your father, I need to know."

Jericho nodded. He remembered every beating, slowly he picked through those. The accident and being dumped on that mountaintop, he chose those. More recent ones he chose more carefully, picking out anything that involved Robin or Terra, leaving out some of his more gruesome beatings. He added in his mother and brother's death, his sister beating him even though she was younger, and one sentence that he had heard to many times to count.

"_You're weak, Joseph, a disgrace to me, you'll never be good enough to do anything that matters in the world you want to live in." _

Jericho nodded at Raven and he felt her in his mind.

**Raven**

I don't know why I was doing this; maybe it was because we both had bad pasts, I really don't know. But I felt like I had to help him.

Suddenly, I felt the first punch, I heard Jericho scream.

"_DADDY! STOP!" _

With every memory the beatings got worse and worse. Soon I came to memories were the boy couldn't speak. I felt every hit, every need to cry out in pain, but the inability to.

Then I came to a completely different memory.

_A younger Jericho sat in the middle of a small room, tied to a chair. Two men walked into the room. One of the men started to untie Jericho. _

"_Who are you? Why won't you let me go back to my mom?" _

"_We're business partners of your Dad, kid. And hopefully he'll be willing to trade you for something that we need."_

"_He won't. Dad doesn't care about me. You should have kidnapped Rose." Jericho said as the first man forced him up. _

"_We'll see about that." The second man said. He motioned to the first man, who started to drag the younger Jericho out of the room. Jericho was forced out a door that led to an alely way. _

"_Joey!" a woman yelled. The woman had long brown hair. She was wearing a trench coat, and black boots._

"_Mom!" Jericho exclaimed. Then his eyes fell on the man. A look of confusion came over his face. "Dad?" _

I recognized the man.

"_Let him go, Jackal." Slade said. _

"_Not until you give me the information."_

"_Never." _

_Jackal smirked, "I thought that would be your answer. But I think your son and wife would disagree." He made a motion with his finger and the other man raised a knife to Jericho's throat. "It's your choice, Slade. Either you give me the files or I take your son's life."_

"_Oh, God!" The woman gasped, "Give the man what he wants, Slade! It's not worth it!" _

"_Adeline… Stay out of this…" Slade, turned back to the Jackal, "I won't give you the files, just let my son go."_

"_Your choice, Slade. Kill the boy." Jackal hissed at his henchman. _I felt the knife slit Jericho's throat._ The boy screamed in pain suddenly the screaming stopped. He was in so much pain, but he couldn't make a noise. Then he fainted. _

I pulled myself out of Jericho's mind. I didn't need to see anything else.

"Oh, sweet Azar." I whispered. "Slade's your dad."

Jericho nodded. _Please, don't be mad at me. I hate him; I hate him so much. _

"I see why. But Jericho…"

_You can't tell anyone. Please, I'm begging you. _

"Alright, I understand. But I need to talk to Robin about something. And no, he won't know when we're done." Raven assured Jericho.

**-3 Hours later-**

"Now, you better not do anything with my girlfriend, speedster, or I will hunt you down and make you suffer." Cyborg warned Kid Flash.

"Noted." Kid Flash answered, fearfully.

"Don't worry about me, Cyborg." Jinx said before kissing him on the cheek. "I won't let him try anything." She turned to Kid Flash. "I'm ready to go."

"Alright, let's go babe… I mean Jinx." Kid Flash said, picking her up bridal style. He ran off before Cyborg could hurt him.

"YOU BETTER!"

"We'll see you around, Cyborg." Herald said, walking up and giving Cyborg a high five.

"You two going too?" Cyborg asked.

"Yep, I've got to take Jericho home, then I'm going back to my dimension. You ready to go, Jer?"

Jericho nodded.

"Hold on a second." Robin said from behind the two. "Jericho, can we talk to you for a second?"

Jericho shrugged and walked over to the group, followed by Cyborg.

"Jericho, we did some talking…" Robin started.

"And Beast Boy and Raven vouched for you and we decided…" Cyborg continued.

"That we would like it if you stayed here with us!" Starfire exclaimed.

Jericho's eyebrows rose in surprise. _'Really?' _

"Really." Robin answered.

"So…" Beast Boy said, "What do you say?"

Jericho looked around at the others. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were eagerly waiting for his reply, while Robin and Raven had both managed half smiles. A smile spread across the mute's face as he nodded.

"Glorious!" Starfire yelled.

"May I ask what's so 'Glorious'?" Herald asked.

Jericho turned to his friend, still beaming. _'Herald, I'm going to be staying here. They asked me to join the team!'_

"Really? That's great, bro!" Herald exclaimed, punching his friend lightly in the arm, "Of all the others, you got in! I'm happy for you, but I've got to get going. See you around." Herald waved to the others as he stepped through a portal he made.

"Starfire, do you want to show Jericho around town?" Robin asked the alien.

"I would be most glad!" She kissed Robin on the cheek; "I will be seeing you the later. Come Jericho! I must show you the place of pizza and the mall of shopping and…" Starfire trailed off as they left the room.

Robin immedidtely turned to the rest of the Titans. "Alright, we have 6, 7 and ½ hours top! Let's get to it!"

* * *

**_Oooohhhh What are the Titans Doing?_**

**_OK Because some people care the pairsing in this story are..._**

**_RobinXStarfire_**

**_Slight CyborgXJinx_**

**_RavenXJericho friendship that you can take any way you want. _**

**_And Friendship relations:_**

**_Jericho and Raven_**

**_Jericho and Robin_**

**_and maybe a little Jericho and Starfire. I haven't desided yet._**

_Now push the blue review button. You know I liked it better when it was green..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of this story! I'm not trying to pressure anyone, and I understand that this being not Jerven might turn people off But I know I had more than one reader ! So I said to my self "Self what would get my readers reviewing." "A double update of course!" So here it is the first half of the double update!**

**Robin disclaimer! **

**Robin: Dianna Phantom does not own Teen Titans. DC comics does.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"…And for some nutty reason we only have one room of the bath." Starfire concluded. She grabbed Jericho's arm. "There is just one more place to show you!" She covered his eyes. "No peeking," Starfire giggled.

Jericho intently tried to pull her hand away. He felt so helpless with his eyes covered. But found himself unable to pry the girl's hand away.

"I said no peeking!"

Jericho heard the click of a light switch and Starfire uncovered his eyes.

"Surprise!" all the other Titans yelled.

Jericho stood there gaping. The walls of the room were sky blue with music staffs running across them, the carpet was a dark purple. There was a desk against one side of the room, a white dresser, nightstand, and bookshelf lined the other walls. A bed with a dark blue and gold quilt sat under the window and by the nightstand. One section of the room was pulled away slightly away from the other parts. There was a bench that went from one side of the section to the other made of white wood with light blue cushions on it. It wasn't a normal bench, either it was built into the wall and had three large drawers under it. A black music stand also stood in that section.

"So what do you think?" Beast Boy asked.

'_Wow.'_

Everyone else in the room looked at Robin. "He said, 'Wow'."

"Glad you think so," Cyborg said, "We figured you'd prefer this to the couch."

Jericho smiled, _'Thanks.'_

"You're welcome." Robin said, once again saving the others' butts. "We'll give you a little bit to look around, then Beast Boy says it's your turn to pick the movie for movie night." He pushed most of the others out of the room whispering, "You know, I'm going to have to teach you all sign language. I can't keep doing that."

The door slid shut behind them and Jericho started to look around. He found the nightstand was the perfect place to store his journal, sketchbook, and a box of pictures that he was going to go through one of these days. The dresser was full of duplicates of his uniform and a few pairs of PJs. The desk had art supplies, paper, regular pencils, line paper, and several other things stored in the drawers. The bookshelf held books of almost every genre that existed. But the bench surprised him the most. His guitar, piccolo, flute, viola, and music were stored under the bench. And there was a note.

_Jericho,_

_Raven said you didn't like people to touch your instruments, so we hid them. Hope this works. Beast Boy has no idea where they are by the way and it's probably for the best. _

_Robin._

Jericho smiled and closed the drawers. It was good to have friends.

**Slade**

Once again, I found myself watching the bugs planted in the Titans home. I still wanted Robin and I intended to get him. Little things about the Titans that I discovered might be able to help me. Cyborg had a girlfriend, Robin's old friends had joined up, and Robin and Starfire had finally gotten together. I had noticed his feelings for her a long time ago. After all, she was the only one he didn't attack.

"Computer switch to camera 18-55. Time: 3:38 pm. Date: April 17, 2010." The camera switched to a recording of the party the Titans had held earlier in the day to celebrate the Brotherhood of Evil's defeat. Then something, or rather someone, caught my eye.

"Computer, pause." I had to look closely for a second. "Zoom in on section 4.56 and clarify."

"Is there a problem, Slade?" my old friend, Wintergreen asked.

"Yes, there is."

"And what might that be?"

"My son is a Titan. Joey is a Titan," I said, trying to keep calm.

"Well, I guess that's what you get for dumping the boy on a mountain top for five years," Wintergreen stated.

_Looks like I have to get two birds with one stone._

**3****rd**** Person**

"Wow, that was a good movie."

Cyborg huffed, "Hairspray is a very racist movie, Beast Boy."

"All the same it was good to have a change from all that crappy Sci-fi. Thanks Jericho," Raven said.

_You're welcome._

"Please, what is the movie genre called again?"

"It's a musical, Starfire," Beast Boy answered.

"It was most delightful!"

Jericho smiled, glad she had enjoyed it.

"Alright team, time to hit the sack," Robin said, standing up. "Remember, combat practice at ten!"

"In the morning?" Beast Boy groaned.

Jericho had to let out a silent (obviously) laugh. Beast Boy had just reminded him of his older, now deceased, brother. He had hated Grant just like he hated Rose, but he had his moments.

"Yes, Beast Boy, in the morning. Because villains tend to attack at night." Robin sighed, holding his forehead.

"But…"

"Hello, Titans."

Jericho stiffened, he'd recognize that voice anywhere.

Robin hissed a single word. "Slade."

* * *

_**K so pretty pretty please press te review button! Will you?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three of this story! I'm not trying to pressure anyone, and I understand that this being not Jerven might turn people off But I know I had more than one reader ! So I said to my self "Self what would get my readers reviewing." "A double update of course!" So here it is the first half of the double update!**

**Robin disclaimer! **

**Robin: Dianna Phantom does not own Teen Titans. DC comics does.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Jericho gazed up fearfully at the large screen/window. Sure enough, Slade was on the screen.

"What do you want Slade?" Robin snapped.

"I just thought I'd check in on my favorite teenager," Slade answered. The others didn't hear it, but Jericho heard the longing in his father's voice. He wanted Robin.

"Leave. Me. Alone."

Slade let out a small chuckle. "You know I can't do that, Robin. How else am I going to monitor my apprentice? Besides I heard you had a new teammate. Your name is Jericho, isn't it, boy?"

Jericho gulped and then nodes fearfully. _How does he know I'm here? We haven't even gone on any missions yet. _Slade knew just how to strike fear into him. Just the mere thought of the man gave him Goosebumps.

"An odd name. Reminds me of the city. You know? The one whose walls were knocked down." Slade's voice was hard and cold. Threatening.

Jericho looked away, his hands tightening into fists on his lap. He wasn't going to let Slade get to him.

"Leave him alone, Slade. He never did anything to you. I'm pretty sure you did everything to him though," Raven muttered the last part so no one would hear her.

"It seems you've gotten attached to the new boy, Raven," Slade mocked. "I wouldn't get to close though. He might just turn around and betray you."

"Like Terra did?" Raven snapped. "I've been in Jericho's head, his hate for you might just rival Robin's!"

"Oh, have you now?" Jericho could almost see Slade raising an eyebrow under his mask. "I assume the rest of the team know his little secret, then?"

The other Titans looked at Raven and Jericho in confusion.

"No? Then maybe it's time they found out…"

Raven then caused the screen to crack and break, stopping the transmission. She growled and muttered something unheard under her breath. Raven pulled up her hood and stormed out of the room.

"OK? Weird…" Cyborg concluded.

Robin turned to Jericho. "Jericho, is there anything you want to tell us?"

Jericho quickly shook his head and followed Raven out of the room.

"Robin, are you sure that was the right thing to do?" Cyborg asked, worried.

"Yes, Robin, if Slade knows this secret don't you think it would be smart for us to know it as well?" Starfire asked.

"It might not make any difference. If you guys knew my identity would it change anything?"

"Um… well…" Beast Boy stuttered.

"Probably not," Cyborg answered for him. "Wait, why don't we know your identity?"

"That's not the point," Robin sighed. "The point is that everybody has secrets. Jericho's a Titan now, so we have to trust his judgment about not telling us his secret. He'll tell us when he wants to."

"Um, Raven totally trashed the giant screen this time. What are we going to…" Beast Boy started.

Robin cut him off, "I'll handle it."

**1:32 AM- Robin**

I lightly tapped on Raven's door. "Raven?" I whispered.

"I'm asleep."

I shrugged; she wouldn't bother me at least. The call I was about to make was not one I liked people walking in one. I quietly opened Starfire's door. She was sleeping soundly. I walked over and kissed her forehead. _I love her so much._

Beast Boy was talking to a sock in his sleep. Weird… Cyborg was on shut down mode. I saw Terra's room right across from Jericho's. Anger took over my body right away, but I pushed him back. Yes, my emotions are kind of like Raven's, what's it matter? I have a mental connection with her don't I?

I turned away from her room, making a mental note to paint over her name, and quietly opened Jericho's door and peaked in. Jericho was tossing and turning in his sleep, his mouth making out unsaid words. (Not that he could help that…)

_Should we check up on him? _Worry said.

_Later. _

_But,_

_I said, Later!_

Worry shut up, but I was starting to wish he hadn't. Glee was _**singing**_**.**

_We're going to see Batman again! We're going to see Batman again! We're going to see Batman again!_

_Glee, SHUT UP! _

I slipped out of Jericho's room and to mine. I turned on my laptop and started to scroll through a list, while arguing with Glee.

_Oh! Let's call Hal!_

_No, Glee._

_Oh! Let's call Kyle!_

_No, Glee._

_Oh! Let's call Barry!_

_No, Glee._

_Oh! Let's call Clark!_

_No, Glee. _

_Oh! Let's J'onn!_

_No, Glee. _

_Oh! Let's call Barbs! You know you want to!_

_Maybe later, Glee. And you should really talk to Lust about why calling up my ex is a bad idea. _

_Oh! Let's call Diana!_

_Heck no, Glee! We're calling Bruce end of discussion!_

I clicked on Bruce's name and waited for the transmission to load. Bruce would be up, he never slept, even when he made me.

"What? Oh Dick. Do you know what time it is?" Bruce asked.

"Well, it's 1:32 here, so that means it's 3:32 in Gotham. It was the only time I could make sure I talked to you in private." I rolled my masked eyes.

"Take off your mask, Dick."

"Come over here and make me." I snapped.

"Dick…"

"I'm not in the mood to play good boy now, Bruce! I've got a madman lose in the city who knows more about my team than I do!"

"Then why aren't you looking for him?" Bruce snapped back.

I snarled. "You don't look for Slade, Slade comes to you."

"Tell me what you need, I've got my own problems here!"

I glared at the man. "Our giant screen broke. We need a new one."

"Fine. I'll bring it tomorrow."

"You'll _bring _it? What happened to sending it?" I half-yelled.

"I think it's time I met your team and visited your city. If I think you need to come back to Gotham you're coming back!" Bruce glared at me. "Even if I have to drag you."

"Darn it Bruce! I'm not coming back with you! I'm not going to be a sidekick again! This is why I don't call you! You think you know what's best for me, but you don't!"

"Dick, wait! Don't hang…"

I ended the transmission, too frustrated to deal with him. "Darn that man!"

_You might as well get some sleep. _

_Yeah, you're right, Intelligence, the less reasons Bruce has to bring me back the better. _

_But, but, shouldn't we be looking for Slade? He knows something about Jericho, Slade might hurt him. We've got to find him!_

_Obsession, shut up for once. _

**3****rd**** person**

"I'm surprised to see you up Jericho." Raven said as she walked to the kitchen. "Most of the others use Robin's late-morning training sessions to get a couple extra hours of sleep."

_What about you?_

Raven shrugged. "I don't need as much sleep as most of the others. One of the few perks of having demon heritage."

Jericho nodded in understanding. _Raven, do you think I have any… perks?_

"Slade's just human right?" Jericho nodded. "Well, you must know a lot more about him than we do. You know his strengths and weaknesses."

"Who knows whose strengths and weaknesses?"

The two turned around to see Robin walking into the room. He took a seat beside Jericho.

Raven quickly thought of a plausible lie. "Jericho apparently has had more than a few run-ins with Slade."

"Really?" Robin's eyebrows were raised and he sounded surprised.

Jericho nodded, going along with the lie.

"Really? That's… I mean… wow." Robin chocked out words, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that someone who reframed from fighting like Jericho could walk out of a battle with Slade alive. _He _had barely done it!

Raven sighed she could feel the gears turning in Robin's mind. One of the bad things about having a mental connection was that you were more aware of the one you were connected to. Because of that she knew about the call he made last night and she didn't like the several outcomes in Batman coming could have.

Jericho had come to hate silence. When he was trapped on the mountain with only himself, there was only silence. When he had lived with his family there was arguing and the sound of fighting, but at least there was sound. This went on for a few minutes until Jericho couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and quickly walked to his room, passing Cyborg on the way.

"Yo, Jer, I'm making waffles! You want some?"

Jericho shook his head as he went into his room.

Cyborg shrugged in confusion, "Your loss."

* * *

_**Yay! funny chapter! I don't write many of those! If you need any help with who the names Glee named off are just ask. Please. Pretty please review, now!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Trust Me. I know this isn't my best work, but people are starting to get impaticne, so I said "Dianna, you should probably post something bfore people start to throw rotten fruit at you." So I did. THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD! I just need some ideas..._**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

"It's a sweet tune." Raven said. Jericho let his bow drop from the strings of the viola. Raven was standing in his doorway.

How long have you been there for?

"Long enough. Music really means something to you doesn't it?"

It's my life.

"What song was that? The one you were just playing."

Amazing Grace. Kind of sad isn't it?

Raven just shrugged and walked inside. "Jericho, we need to talk."

He sighed and put away his viola.

"You need to tell the others."

No.

"Jericho…"

I said no!

Raven sighed. "Fine, but when they find out from Slade…"

Do you actually think Dad's going to tell them?

"He sure seemed like he was going to earlier!"

You don't get it Raven! He wants Robin! He wants Robin badly! I'm nothing!

"We all know he wants Robin to be his apprentice."

You actually think this is about having someone follow in his line of work? No, this is about getting his son back!

"You?"

No, my brother.

"Jericho, do you want to…"

Just go Raven.

Raven turned around. She looked back at Jericho right before she left the room. "You're going to have to tell them someday you know." She said, then she left.

Grant Wilson grunted as he paid for a Newspaper and coffee. He took a big sip of the coffee (black) only to almost chock on it when he saw the picture on the front page.

Dahm it! How dare they! That's my baby brother! Grant ripped out the picture and threw away the paper without a second thought.

He took his back pack off his back and fingered a tube in one of the small pockets. Xenothium. The most dangerous weapon he had and it wasn't even a real weapon, just what powered his weapons.

You see, Grant is Red X. He'd never really minded the Titans before. Not even Robin, but now they had hit home. He quietly moved into an ally pulling out a red marker. He circled one of the Titans in the picture.

He almost didn't hear a young girl step out of the shadows. She had long white hair that covered on of her eyes, which was also covered by and eye patch. The eye you could see was sliver.

"Grant?" She asked softly.

Grant turned swiftly, in a fight position. Then he dropped his guard. "Rosie?"

She ran forward and hugged him around the waist. "I missed you so much…"

Grant hugged her back with one hand and stroked the tween's hair with the other. It'd been six years since he'd last seen her; that would make her, what? Twelve?

"I missed you to Sis." He whispered.

He hid her face in his chest. "Is it true? Did he join them?"

"Don't worry Rose. Everything's going to be alright."

She looked up at him hopefully. "You're coming home?"

He picked her up. "You know it."

"And…"

Grant smiled at her. "I'm going to bring this family back together. Just you, me, Dad, and Joey. Oh and Wintergreen. Can't forget about Wintergreen."

Rose giggled. "Can I help?"

"Sure thing little sis. I'm going to need all the help I can get."

As Grant said that they left the ally, the picture lay abandoned on the ground.

The Titan circled in red marker was Jericho.


End file.
